


A Stranger Love Story

by HypocleverHippo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypocleverHippo/pseuds/HypocleverHippo
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago after the first season. I guess it's my cheesy, smutty alternate season two.





	1. First Time for Everything

It was Saturday afternoon. Mike dropped two frozen waffles into the toaster and walked to the freezer to put away the box.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What is sex?"

The question caught Mike off guard and he dropped the box of Eggos, he became flustered and his face turned hot, "Um, I'm not sure I'm the right person to teach you about this stuff..."

"Well who is?" He didn't have an answer for that.

"Alright, well it's... Who told you about it anyway?" He asked bending down to pick them up.

Eleven could tell she had made him uncomfortable. "Does it matter?" She asked.

"Well, sorta..."

"Girls at school. I asked them what they were talking about but they laughed at me." She looked at the floor.

Mike took a deep breath, "Well it's something that you do with someone you love... And it's how people have babies, but it's more than that..."

"What do you mean?" Her head tilted slightly, he found it adorable and smiled.

"Well I don't know exactly... I've never done it."

"Why do people do sex?"

He laughed a little but remembered what she said about her classmates and he stopped himself. "They do it because it feels good."

"Like kissing?"

"Yeah like kissing but..."

"But what?" Her head slanted again.

"Well you don't use your mouth. At least not the whole time..." Her brow narrowed

Mike let out a sigh... "It's a little hard to explain, see boys and girls have got..." Suddenly Mike remembered something, a magazine that Dustin had brought over before he had even met El, or lost Will... "I'll be right back."

Mike returned with the wrinkled pages in his hand. "Look are you sure you want to see this?"

Eleven nodded silently eyes wide. "Ok, but I warned you, this is a little graphic..."

Mike opened the magazine to a page with a bent corner. El was shocked.

"Do you have to be naked to do sex?" She asked, eyes trained on the page.

"Um, well no I guess not but those parts have to be out..." He says gesturing towards the people in the photographs genitals.

"The first night I got here you told me not to take my clothes off. You said I needed privacy."

"Yeah well sex is something you do in private. With someone you trust."

"I trust you." El blurted out. "...Mike?"

"Yes?"

"Can we try-"

"Look its not really something kids do ok?" Mike interrupted, his heart racing.

She looked hurt, "But we kiss."

"Yeah but it's different..."

"Ok, Mike."

The toaster popped up and the smell of the waffles drifted across the room. "Let's just eat, we can talk more about it later if you want." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

...

Hours later, Mike opened the shower curtain and gasped, he slipped but caught himself. Eleven was in the bathroom with him. He pulled the curtain back to cover up. "El what the hell are you doing in here? How'd you even get in?" Eleven looked at the door knob, the lock twisted and he heard it relock behind her. He felt pretty stupid. "Right... But what are you doing in here?"

"Private." She said flatly.

Mike's heart raced and his lungs felt like he'd been running, but he stood still. Eleven was wearing one of his shirts and it reached a quarter of the way down her thighs. She slowly pulled it over her head and Mike's racing heart skipped a beat, his heavy breath stopped entirely. The shower knob turned and the water began flowing again, the curtain moved to the side out of Mike's grasp and the two looked at one another completely naked. El walked towards him and stepped into the shower.

"Mike I trust you, and... I love you."

She kissed him and the shower curtain closed behind her. Her arms find their way around his neck and his find her hips. "I love you too." He said, they smile. "I thought you were pretty before, but I had no idea..." A giggle escapes her lips before he kisses her again.

They pull each other closer and press their hips together.

"Woah..." Eleven said as she looked down. "Did I do that?"

"Yeah..." He admitted.

"Can I touch it?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and she reached down. She held it gently and Mike's breath stopped once again. "Feels good?" She asked, and he nodded back again. "Like this?" She said as she began moving her hand up and down.

"Yeah that's... Holy shit thats amazing." He said and she grinned at him.

"Will you... Will you touch me?" She asked him and his eyes widened.

"Here." He said while turning her around, now holding her from behind he pressed himself against her soft wet skin and reached around to her front. He puts one hand on her chest and slid the other down her stomach. She gulped when he drew nearer and he could feel her breath double in speed. He kissed the back of her neck and she let out a small moan as he slid a finger inside her. He could feel her squeeze his finger and he began to feel a little in over his head "I don't really know what I'm doing..." He said.

"I think you're... doing it right..." She said between heavy breaths. And she reached behind her and grabbed hold of him again, a little tighter this time. El began moaning and Mike found that he liked the sound.

"Oh god..." Mike said, "Wait El stop."

"Did I hurt you? Did I mess up?" She said turning around quickly.

"No! No! It's nothing like that you're doing great, I was just close to..."

"Close to what?"

"Finishing." He said.

"Oh, well do we have to finish? Or can we keep doing this?" She asked grabbing his hand and guiding it back toward her groin while holding his with her other hand. She was warm and wet, not just from the shower, she moaned once more and Mike couldn't hold it on any longer. El looked down at her hand.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He said, "I should have warned you, it's gross I know..."

"Sticky." she said.

"Here." He held her hand under the running water until it was clean.

"I don't mind," she said smiling, "it means I was doing good right?"

"Uh yeah. Thanks by the way..." They kissed again. "Ok your turn." Mike said, and El raised her eyebrows. He kissed her neck and drew her closer. With four fingers he rubbed the front of her, spreading her apart and exploring the crevice.

"Oh my!" She gasped, "What is that?"

"It's a sensitive spot." He said, "Does that feel good?" She didn't answer but he could tell by the look on her face that it did. He rubbed faster and harder.

"Don't stop!" She managed to say quietly her fingers entwined in his dark hair. She shuddered and arched her back, she let out a final moan and caught her breath. "How did you do that...? What was that...?"

"It's an orgasm... It's what you just did to me." He said incredibly pleased that he was able to make her feel so good.

"Did we have sex?" She asked?

"Not exactly... But that's usually the reason people have sex, if that makes sense."

"Mike, can we please try it?"

He nodded, "Ok. But maybe we should just do it in my bed? It's a little slippery in here." She smiled, the water stopped, the curtain opened, and the door unlocked.

"Ok." She said.

...

*Knock knock knock* "Nancy!" Mike whispered loudly at his sister's door, still dripping wet with only a towel on.

The door swung open "What is it? I thought you were going to bed."

"I need a... I need a condom..." Shock filled Nancy's face.

"For El?"

"...Well yeah..."

The door shuts and opens a few seconds later. She hands her brother two small square packages. "Just please be careful... And don't do anything she's uncomfortable with..."

"I will be, and I won't... Thanks Nance." Mike walked quickly and quietly to his room, shut the door behind him and locked it.

When he turned around he saw Eleven sitting on his bed completely naked her towel on the floor. He felt her lifting his towel off of him and it landed on top of hers. Mike walked to the edge of the bed and gently pushed El on her back, crawling over her. He kissed her and said, "Are you sure you want to do this? I've heard that it might hurt your first time."

"Mike, please?"

"Ok." He stands tears open one of the packages and rolls the condom on.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"It's to catch the sticky stuff. So it doesn't go inside you."

"Oh, alright. I'm ready." She said.

Mike leaned back over her and kissed her again "Alirght." He said and he rubbed his cock against her tight opening. Both their breathing quickened and he slowly pushed himself inside. She winced a little but soon her face changed to an expression of pleasure. She moaned quietly as Mike pulled in and out.

"I love you." She said making eye contact.

"I love you too."

"Uhn..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sweat as he quickened the pace. He felt her contract and squeeze him as she gasped and he continued to pound her. She let go and fell flat on her back. Mike had a good view of her heaving chest, she was exhausted and beautiful. He couldn't hold out a second longer. He pulled out tied the rubber in a knot and dropped it in the trash can. He collapsed on the bed next to Eleven.

"That was amazing." He said.

"I know. Way better than kissing." They smile, and she rolled over on her side to ask, "Can we do that again?"

"Yeah, but we'll need to get some more of these soon." He lifted the intact package.

"I still feel like I have a lot to learn." Said El.

"Don't worry, so do I." He assured her.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I was sort of hoping you would." They curled up under the covers and fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.


	2. Powerful Climax

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler." Dustin said as the front door swung open.

"Hi Dustin. Why don't you go wake up El and Mike for a late breakfast."

"They're still asleep? It's almost noon." He said as he walked down the stairs to the Wheelers' basement. Their D&D board was still set up from last night's unfinished game. Eleven's bed was empty. "Weird."

"El must have already gotten up." Dustin said as he reached the top of the stairs.

"That's odd I must have missed her." Karen said while scrubbing a plate clean from last night's supper.

Dustin climbed the second flight of stairs and walked straight to Mike's door. *Knock knock* "Open up Wheeler!"

"Oh shit!" Mike sat up straight. "Get dressed quick." He said getting out of bed and scrambling into a pair of jeans.

"My clothes are all downstairs." She said.

"Oh yeah, you were wearing my shirt last night... Well here, put these on." He hands El a pair of shorts and a white tee.

"Mike I can hear you in there come on. Since when do you lock your door anyway?" Dustin yelled through the door, which just then swung open. "Oh. Hi eleven. Wait... Did you sleep in here?"

"Yes. We did sex." She proclaimed proudly.

Dustin's eyes shot open and he paused before laughing histarrically.

"Jesus El that's not something you just go around telling everyone. It's private remember?" Mike said trying to be patient but feeling quite embarrassed.

"Damn Mikey I didn't think you'd be the first one of us to lose your... And with Eleven!?" Dustin started laughing again.

"What's funny?" El asked.

"Nothing he's just an idiot." Mike said, "Look, just don't tell my parents that we had sex ok? Just... Just tell them you came up to my room because you had a nightmare."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well it's not really a big deal but my mom would think it is. I remember when my mom found out Nancy was having sex... She freaked out, and Nancy was older than we are."

"Mike's right, his mom would flip." Dustin added. And the three of them headed down stairs Dustin still snickering to himself.

...

Everyone was silently eating their breakfast when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" Offered Dustin jumping at the chance to leave the awkward table. He returned with Lucas and Will.

"Ready to finish this campaign?" Lucas asked.

"Definitely!" Mike answered also eager to leave the table. The boys and Eleven headed down to the basement.

"You guys won't believe what happened this morning!" Dustin excitedly said to his friends

"Shut up Dustin!" Mike snapped.

"Well now I have to know." Lucas said taking a seat at the game table.

"When I got here I came down here expecting to find El. But it turns out she spent the ni-"

"Dustin I'm warning you, shut your mouth!" Mike said.

"She spent the night in Mike's room!" Dustin finished.

"Damn it Dustin!" Mike punched his friend in the arm.

Dustin held the spot he'd been hit. "Ouch..."

"So what?" Will asked.

Lucas looked at Will and said, "You dolt, they obviously did it."

All eyes turned towards Mike and Eleven. "It's not a big deal." Mike said

"Not a big deal...? Are you serious?" Lucas asked eyes wide and leaning over the board. "Two of our best friends banged last night, and it's not a big deal?"

Mike smiled a little. "What was it like?" Will asked.

"Eww Byers you perv. Why do you wanna know about your friends doing the nasty?" Dustin joked. "But seriously guys how was it?"

"I liked it!" Eleven offered, and added innocently, "It felt really good."

The boys burst out laughing. "Atta boy Mike!" Dustin teased.

Mike buried his head in his hands his face becoming redder, but he smiled anyway. Part of him was glad his friends knew. "Can we please just play the game...?" He asked.

"I second that." Will said. The game ensued and Eleven watched the whole time, standing behind Mike and laughing along with the boys.

...

Six hours later it came to an epic conclusion when they burnt the mighty Zargon: God of the Lost City to a crisp. Lucas and Dustin biked home, and Jonathan arrived to pick up Will. And after dinner, Mike and Eleven were left alone again.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Mike asked. She smiled and took him by the hand. She led him to her bed and pushed him down onto his back. "Oh, ok." He said. And she unzipped his pants. He closed his eyes as El pulled his pants off and proceeded to rub the rising spot in his underwear.

"El?" He said looking down toward her. She looked up to him in response. "Can we try something new?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

He rolled over and put Eleven on her back switching their positions. He pulled her shorts down, she hadn't put on any underwear this morning. When he pulled them over her toes he grabbed her ankle and kissed her leg. Once, twice, he moved his way toward her kissing along her leg and when he reached her thighs she squirmed. Her breath quickened and her heart fluttered. She could feel herself burning between her legs and she spread them a little further. Mike kissed her most sensitive spot and she grabbed the sheets. His tongue caressed it and she let out a small squeal. He went for it... Kissing, licking, developing a rhythm, he had no idea what he was doing but Eleven seemed to be enjoying herself, especially when he licked her there. He slid a finger inside her and she moaned in approval. He put his other hand up her shirt and found her nipple. He drew small circles around it with his finger tip and pinched it gently. Cupping her chest in his hand.

"Mike... Mike..." She moaned, "Mmm... Don't... Stop." He didn't want to. She grabbed his hair and held his head in place. Soon Eleven couldn't contain herself anymore. She groaned loudly and climaxed. Mike took a much needed deep breath, as he watched her chest rise and fall. He crawled forward to kiss her. "I love you." He said.

She smiles at him, "I love you too... Your turn?" She asked raising her brow.

"Um well if you want to try..."

"I do!" She said excitedly, and she flipped him onto his back just as he did to her. She pulled his shirt over his head and sat up to remove her own. Mike loved her breasts, they weren't large but they were perky and very soft, like all her skin. She leaned back in and kissed his neck, his collar bone, his chest. When she reached his belly button she pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung free. Her eyes widend. "How do I...?" She started to ask. but ultimately she just leaned in and licked the tip. Mike exhaled sharply. She pressed her lips against it and looked up at him as though to say 'like this?'

Mike bit his lip as he looked down at the beautiful young girl about to put him in her mouth. She surrounded the first two inches with her lips and flicked the tip with her tongue. Mikes eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly. She could tell immediately she was making him feel good. She tried to take more of it into her mouth but when it reached the back of her throat she gagged.

"I'm sorry!" Mike said, "You can stop if you want."

She just shook her head and licked him again. Mike swallowed and reclosed his eyes. She grabbed hold of it with one hand and put the end back in her mouth. She moved it in and out mimicking the way he had entered her the night before. She felt it brush against her teeth and she could tell Mike didn't like that as much. So she formed a proper 'O' with her lips and tried not to let it touch then touch again. Mike's chest rose and fell more rapidly and so she decided to move her mouth a little faster too.

"Oh god El..." He whispered

She stopped suddenly. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No El that feels amazing." He said. She smiled and continued.

Eleven started moving her tongue in a circle, the way Mike had moved his finger on her breast. She could tell he enjoyed that. She saw Mike's eyes clamp shut tighter, and his mouth open a little wider. He let out an audible, "Uhn..." And El felt her mouth fill with warmth. Her eyes opened wide. It didn't taste how she expected, but it wasn't bad, it was mostly bland but a little salty.

Mike looked surprised, "Woah," he said, "I didn't mean to..." But El just smiled and swallowed it. He looked even more surprised now.

"Was that good?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely, very good!" He said with a little laugh. Mike extended his arm so that El could rest her head on his chest and he wrapped it around her. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"Can we just lie here?" She asked, and he realized there wasn't anything he wanted to do more than just hold her.

...

Mike woke up with a sore shoulder because El had been lying on it all night, but she wasn't in the bed now. He looked down at the blanket tented up by his crotch. He didn't remember the dream he was having but it must have been a good one. He didn't remember falling asleep either but he did remember getting his first blow job last night. 'How did I get this lucky?' he thought. Just then eleven came down the stairs wearing his shirt again, with something in her hand.

"You're up." She said with a wide smile, which Mike returned. Then he recognized the thing in her hand as the second condom he left in his room. "I was thinking..." She said, "We could try again. Maybe?"

"Definitely." He said now thinking he might actually be the luckiest boy in the world. El took off the shirt which turned out to be the only thing she was wearing. Every time he saw her it took his breath away.

She climbed into bed next to him and handed him the package. He quickly tore it open and applied it's contents to his erection. He stood up and pulled a giggling El to the side of the bed. "Let's try something." He said flipping her onto her hands and knees.

She looked back at him, "Like this?" She asked.

"Yeah, like that." He said grabbing hold of her waist. He slid his palms over her hips, taking the opportunity to grab a handful of her butt. He spread her slightly and rubbed his tip over her sensitive spot and her wet opening. He heard her let out a tiny moan in anticipation... Pulling her hips toward his he pushed himself into her and she moaned for real this time. He started slow, pulling in and out. It felt amazing, but he wanted it to last longer than it did last night, so he paced himself for the first minute or so.

"Mike...?"

"Yeah." He said stopping briefly.

"Harder..." She said.

"Ok." He thrust forward and heard the hard slap of his hip bones against her butt.

She grunted and bit her lip, "Yes..." Mike pounded her again and again. The bed shook as their bodies collided. She started moving her body in time with his thrusts.

Mike saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was his Millennium Falcon floating 5 feet off the ground. Then the game board lifted into the air, then all his toys, the table, most things in the room started floating, and then the bed itself lifted slightly. "Um... Eleven?" He asked.

"Don't stop!" She called back to him. And he didn't, he continued thrusting and tried to ignore the floor growing a little further away. Instead he focussed on Eleven's moaning which was becoming louder. She curled her hands into fists and clenched the sheets tight. Mike came, but he knew he had to keep pounding her as long as possible.

Finally when she let out her last grunt the bed dropped a few inches back to the floor. The table dropped and the game pieces scattered across the room. The plastic space ship bounced back to earth as well. Mike pulled himself out of her and disposed of the condom.

"Wow." He said.

"That... Was the... The best yet..." She said her breath still very heavy. She looked around at the state of the basement. "Did I do this?" She looked nervous.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Mike said with a reassuring smile, "But don't worry it was well worth it. We should maybe be more careful next time though."

She smiled back at him. "Ok... Mike?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and then they heard Mike's mother yell from upstairs, "Hey what was all that racket? El are you ok?"

"We're fine!" Eleven yelled back up the stairs.

"Oh is Mike down there too?"

"Yeah I um, fell asleep on the couch!" He replied while exchanging a look with El.

"Well you have to be at school in an hour... Did you get enough sleep?" She called down.

"I'm fine mom!" He had forgotten it was monday morning. They got dressed and ready for school.

...

"Bye Mike! Bye El!" Mrs. Wheeler said from the front door as Eleven climbed on the back of Mike's bike and the kids rode away from the house.

They met up with Dustin, Lucas, and Will, also biking to school. "Hey love birds!" Shouted Dustin. "Do anything fun after we left yesterday?"

Eleven blushed, "Yes." She said.

"Ooh, give us the details." Dustin inquired.

"Who's the perv now Dustin?!" Will shouted.

"Well I tasted his-"

"El! You don't need to tell them about that." Mike interrupted now he was blushing.

"No El please go on what did you taste? Wheeler's tiny wiener?" Lucas chimed in. And all the boys started laughing.

Eleven was confused, she thought a wiener was a hot dog, "No, his thing."

"So you really did give him a hummer?" Dustin asked.

"Shut up!" Said Mike.

"What's a hummer?" El asked. The boys laughed.

"It's when you suck on a guys dick." Dustin explained helpfully.

"Oh, then yes!" El said. The boys laughed some more.

"And did he go down on you?" Dustin asked.

"Alright thats enough!" Mike shouted, "It's not any of your business! Got it?"

"That's a yes!" Lucas said.

"This morning was better than yesterday!" Eleven added cheerfully.

"This morning?!" Dustin swerved his bike a little, "Jesus are you two really that horny?"

"Try not to bang in the bathroom today!" Lucas added, and the four kids biked to school laughing cheesily...


	3. Movie Date

Months later (June 1984)

"Hey El!" Mike called down the stairs.

"Yes?" She poked her head into view.

"Want to go see a movie tonight? Dustin said it was the funniest movie he's ever seen."

"What is it?" She asked

"It's this new Bill Murray movie. You know the guy from Caddyshack and Stripes." He said. Mike had been showing Eleven some of his favorite movies recently.

"Caddyshack was the golf one? With the gopher?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"I liked that one." She said smiling.

"So do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." He said

She grinned at him, "Let me get dressed!" She disappeared, and then climbed the steps a few minutes later. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"Wow..." Mike said, "I don't think I've seen that one before."

"Nancy took me shopping yesterday." She said. "Do I look pretty?"

"Gorgeous." He said. Her eyes lit up.

"When is the movie?" She asked.

"In a few hours, but we could get something to eat first if you want." He offered. She nodded back still smiling widely.

...

Outside, Eleven stood Mike's bike up. "Actually I was thinking we could just walk." He said

"Ok." She said taking his hand and strolling away from the house. They walked for fifteen or twenty minutes. Eleven caressed Mike's hand with her thumb. He looked down at their clenched hands and the 011 tattoo on her wrist. They arrived at a restaurant which El didn't recognize at first. But upon entering she remembered all too clearly. They were in Benny's Burgers, a locally owned diner on Randolph Road. It was the first place Eleven had gone after escaping Hawkins lab.

"Mike..." She said, the smile fading from her face.

"Yeah?"

"Can we eat someplace else...?"

"Oh, um... Sure." He said turning around and opening the door for her. "What's the matter?"

"Something bad happened here... The night I met you... Before the storm."

"What happened?" He asked, growing concerned.

"The owner, a nice man. He found me eating fries in his kitchen... I didn't know it was wrong really." She paused for a while. "He was just trying to help me." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He called some people to come pick me up, but someone else came... Bad people..."

"I remember Benny died after Will went missing... I thought I heard it was a suicide." Mike said. Eleven shook her head.

"No... They killed him... Because of me." She said embracing Mike.

"I had no idea... That's why you didn't want me to tell my mom about you when we first found you?" She nodded tears streaming from her eyes. "Eleven I'm so sorry, but you know that wasn't your fault right?"

She sniffed and pulled away from their hug to look in Mike's eyes. She smiled a little, "I know... Thanks Mike." And she pulled him in again. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too... Now let's go get some food ok?" She nodded again.

They walked hand in hand. "What do you feel like eating?" He asked her.

Her cheeks were still wet but she smiled, "Eggos!"

"You always want Eggos, we had them for breakfast." He protested.

"I know," she said, "they're my favorite."

...

They walked to the grocery store that Eleven had once stolen frozen waffles from. They walked to the same isle and picked up a box. This time however Mike paid for them at the checkout. "Hey do you have a toaster here?" He asked the young man ringing them up.

"Uhh, yeah in the break room. My boss is gone, if you want you can just go in there." He said pointing to a door at the back of the store.

"Alright thanks." Mike said tipping him a few extra dollars.

"Thank you." Said Eleven, and they walked to the back of the store. Mike put four Eggos in the toaster, one for him, and three for El.

"You know, they probably won't let us into the movie with a box of frozen waffles... Maybe we should just finish it." Eleven smiled, her cheecks stuffed with Eggo. Mike laughed.

They heated the remaining six waffles. Mike ate a total of three, El had seven.

"I'm so full..." She said as they exited the store.

Mike waved to the cashier, "Thanks again!" He said. Then he looked down at his watch. "Shit, we're running a little late." He said.

...

They got to the theater just in time to see the last preview for a movie that was coming out in two weeks called the Karate Kid. "What's this movie called again?" Eleven leaned over and whispered to Mike.

"Ghost Busters." He replied.

The theater was dark and Mike had his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She tried to pay attention to the movie, but Mike was so handsome, and he smelled so sweet... She kissed his neck, and placed her hand on his leg.

Mike looked around them, the only other people in their row was another couple five or six seats away.

Eleven inched her hand up his thigh, and she kissed his neck again. "I want you..." She whispered.

"Right now?" He asked, "We're in public."

"I know. That makes it more exciting." She said as her fingers reached his crotch.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet." She said undoing his button and grabbing his hand that wasn't on her shoulder. She dragged it to the bottom of her dress and tucked his fingers into the fabric, sliding her own hand into his pants.

"I'm not so sure about thi- Oh god..." She wrapped her fingers around him.

"You don't seem to mind too much..." She said.

'Fuck it!' he thought pulling her dress up and running his hand up her smooth thigh. She spread her legs slightly and Mike found the damp spot in her panties. She exhaled in his ear when he touched it. He rubbed her through the thin layer and she let out a tiny noise before burying her face in Mike shoulder to stay quiet.

A man three rows ahead stood and walked to the isle, Mike took his hand out of Eleven's dress quickly. He pulled on her hand that was down his boxers, but she didn't let go or slow down.

"El stop... That guy will see us." He whispered. But Eleven tightened her grip. The man walked by without noticing. She was right, it was exciting. Mike put his hand back into her dress and with his arm that was around her he reached down and squeezed her chest. She moaned a little in his ear and then bit his neck gently. It was the first time she'd done anything like that, Mike liked it. He pulled her underwear to the side and slid a finger over her. He heard her make another small sound before biting down a little harder and burrying her face deeper into his neck. She was dripping, and very warm. He entered with two fingers, she squirmed.

"Mike I need you, now!" She whispered in his ear.

"The bathroom?" He suggested.

She stood up straightening her dress, and exited the room. Just then the man that had left the theater re-entered. Mike waited as long as he could before standing and following Eleven.

...

He went into the men's room first, empty. He walked across the hall and double checked that he was alone before entering the women's restroom. "This is so unlike you." He said when he saw Eleven sitting on the counter next to the sink. She smiled. "The public affection, the biting... Do you really want to do it in here?" He asked

She pulled her panties off her legs and with her powers she undid Mike's pants. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close.

"Definitely." She said, sounding more seductive than he'd ever heard her before.

Mike pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled a condom from that. He hurriedly put it on and pulled Eleven to the very edge of the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He rubbed himself up and down through the wetness between her legs.

"Quit teasing me Mi- Oh!" She bit her lip as he rammed into her.

"Too much foreplay?" He asked before kissing her neck.

"Just the right amount." She moaned.

Mike pulled out slowly and pushed in quickly, pounding hard the way he knew she liked.

"Oh, Mike..." She whimpered, grabbing hold of the hair on the back of his head. He kissed her neck more. Then he tried biting her gently. Eleven liked it too.

*Slap slap slap* Mike continued pounding. He grabbed her by her butt and lifted her into the air. She clung onto his neck with her arms and his waist with her legs.

"Oh my god!" She said while bouncing up and down on him. "Fuck me!"

She never swore, it sent Mike over the edge. He shuddered and released. He had to set her back down on the counter. "I'm so close..." She said rubbing herself. He knelt down and kissed her thigh a few times before sliding his tongue over it. He flicked his tongue up and down and it wasn't thirty seconds before Eleven was climaxing. She squeezed his head with her thighs and held him by his hair again.

"Yes... Oh god yes..." She moaned, slowly letting go of him. "That was..."

"I know." He said kissing her.

"We should do this in public more often." She said. Mike picked up her panties from the floor and pulled his own pants up. She slid them back on under her dress.

"What made you want to in the first place?" He asked.

"I don't know, it just felt right." She said.

"Want to go finish the movie?" He asked.

They left bathroom one at a time, the way they entered.

...

When Mike sat down next to Eleven in the theater the couple in their row shot him a dirty look. "I guess we weren't really that sneaky." He whispered to her.

She looked over at the older couple, and then back to Mike. "I don't care," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

"Who you gonna call?" Rang out the soon to be classic voice of Ray Parker Jr. as the credits began to roll.

"Did you like it?" Mike asked.

"Well we sort of missed the beginning." She said. And they laughed.

"Maybe we should watch it again." He suggested. She nodded, and yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted." She admitted.

"If you don't want to walk home I could always call mom or Jonathan." He offered.

"I want to walk with you." She said smiling.

...

When they got home Mike's parents were in the living room, "Did you two have fun?" His mother asked from the couch.

"Yes." Mike said. He heard his dad snore from the la-z-boy. He walked El to her bed.

Eleven sluggishly pulled her dress over her head. Mike got underdressed, they climbed under the sheets and snuggled together.

"Night El."

"Night Mike."

She fell asleep quickly, but Mike stayed up, holding her and watching her sleep. Eventually he dozed off too.


	4. The Lake

Eleven woke up suddenly from a nightmare. She rolled herself over to see if Mike was up yet. His breath was slow and steady, his eyes closed. She brushed his hair from his face, and traced lines along his cheek, neck and shoulder. She pressed her palm against his chest and felt his heart beating. His eyes opened slowly. When he saw her staring he smiled and buried his face in her pillow. Now she dragged a finger along his spine and the contours of his shoulder blades.

"That tickles." He said into his pillow.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said chewing on the corner of her mouth. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Don't be sorry." Mike said rolling onto his side. "I had a great time."

"So did I!" She said with a faint smile. "It's just..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was sad when we went to Benny's. But happy when we were eating Eggos, and then in the theater... I just wasn't acting like myself." Eleven averted his gaze.

"El, it's ok." He said trying comfort her.

"No, I couldn't control myself, we weren't careful."

"Honestly El, I think it's just hormones. It's part of being a teenager, and it sucks. I could have stopped you yesterday, but I didn't."

This made her feel a little better, she finally looked him in the eye. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too... You know, it's been a while since we went a whole day without having sex. Do you want to take a break? We could just hang out today."

She smiled more confidently this time. "I think that's a good idea."

Mike wrapped his arms around her midsection and rolled over so she was on top of him. Eleven giggled but didn't protest. They kissed, and it became passionate. When Mike pulled away he said, "We didn't shower last night. I'm pretty sure I smell awful."

Eleven slid down his body pressing her nose to his chest and inhaling. She usually didn't like the smell of sweat, especially in the halls and gym at school, but she liked the way Mike smelled. "I think you smell good." She said.

Mike laughed, "You do?" He asked, stopping to take in her sweet scent. "Well maybe we should shower anyway." He suggested.

Eleven rolled off of him and scooted to the edge of the bed. She picked out a clean outfit. "Ok." She said pulling on a shirt which was too large for her. Mike sat up and kissed her shoulder before standing and jogging up the steps.

When Mike entered the bathroom El was adjusting the temperature of the water. They stripped and stepped into it's warm flow. They wrapped their arms around one another and Eleven rested her forehead on his collar bone. "What do you want to do today?" Mike asked her.

"Anything." She said smiling. She pulled half way out of their embrace and looked him in his eyes. "Whatever you want. As long as we're together."

After a long warm shower they decided to go for a bike ride. They dressed and exited the bathroom, and then the Wheeler household. Mike hung his backpack from the back of the seat and climbed onto his bicycle, Eleven sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. Mike pedaled away from his house under the rising sun.

They rode through town, past the grocery store and theater they'd visited last night. Eleven tightened her grip on Mike. They rode past Hawkins Middle, and along a long forest road. They passed Mirkwood and the long chainlink fence, Eleven stared at the sign reading 'Hawkins National Laboratory U.S. Department of Energy' and the sign directly beneath it 'Restricted Area No Trespassing'. It had been over a year since she left the lab and met Mike, Dustin, and Lucas in the storm that Sunday night, but she still felt uneasy riding past it. They passed the Byers house, and the Settler quarry. They left the road and Mike continued to pedal through the woods. They came to a lake, calm and perfectly reflective.

They had been here before, a few times. It was where Eleven had gone the day the boys left Mike's house to follow their compasses, when she had steered them away from the lab to protect them. It was the day Troy and James chased Dustin and Mike to the quarry and he jumped off the cliff. Eleven was sitting by this lake when she heard her friend's screams. She remembered it vividly.

...

She was staring at her own reflection in the water. Mike's words echoed in her head, 'What's wrong with you?!' What was wrong with her? Why did Lucas keep calling her a weirdo, why didn't she have long hair like the pretty girls, why didn't she have parents, why did she open the gate for those bad people, why had she lied to her friends...? 'I'm the monster...' she thought, tears rolling down her dirty face.

In the distance, Eleven heard familiar voices, and felt familiar presences.

"Ah! Cramp!"

Followed by "Just keep going!" She knew who the voices came from, and broke into a sprint. She dodged trees and ducked under branches. She broke the tree line and saw Mike standing on the cliff. Dustin was in the hands of the mouth-breather who had mocked Will's disappearance. She has been so proud of Mike for standing up to him. But now he had a knife... And it was aimed at Dustin's throat. She couldn't help feeling responsible. If she hadn't embarrassed Troy infront of the whole school, or if she hadn't left her friends in the first place, this likely wouldn't be happening.

"Dentist office opens in five! Four! Three! Two!"

"Miiike!" Dustin pleaded.

"One!"

And Mike stepped over the edge. Eleven stopped running and focused on Mike. She could no longer see him but she felt him, a drop of blood slid from her nostril. Mike was lifted back over the cliff, over the boys staring down in disbelief, and safely dropped to the ground behind them. When Mike was safe she started walking towards the boys. They looked frightened. When they saw her Troy started forward, James was instantly thrown to his back. Eleven, with a flick of her neck, snapped Troy's arm and his switchblade bounced safely to the earth.

He cried in pain, "She broke my arm! My arm!"

"Go."

"Let's get out of here!" Troy cowered, not bothering to help his friend off his back. The older boys ran away and Eleven began to feel light headed. She heard Dustin calling threats to them as she collapsed.

She remembered Mike wiping away the tears from her dirt stained cheeks and saying "That's better." She remembered reaching up to her shaved head, she had left the wig by the lake. "You don't need it." Mike reassured her.

"Pretty?"

"Yeah, pretty. Really pretty!" Mike looked at his feet and then back up to her, "El..."

"Yes?"

"Um... I'm happy you're home."

She smiled, "Me too." Mike leaned towards her. She wasn't completely sure what he was doing but she knew she wanted him to do it. She leaned in as well, but just before what could have been their first kiss, Dustin burst through the door.

...

"El...? El!" Mike said snapping her or of her day dream. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said smiling.

"What were you thinking about?"

"How guilty I felt, and how you made me feel better." Her smile widened, "How much I love you."

The worry disappeared from his face and was replaced with warmth. "I love you too." He said taking her hand and sitting down by the lake. She sat next to him and he wrapped and arm around her. They watched the water for a while. A fish jumped from its smooth surface, several birds flew over head, the breeze made the trees dance. Eleven leaned her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with me."

He turned to face her and held her head between his hands. "Absolutely nothing." He said. "You're perfect."

She fought back tears, but she wasn't sad. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad I met you." said Eleven.

"Me too." Mike said holding her tighter.

...

Mike remembered that day too. When Eleven had fallen over he ran to help her. It was the first time he saw her use her powers to this extent, she was badly drained. "El are you ok?! El!"

"Mike..." She said faintly "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"The gate... I opened it... I'm the monster." She said starting to cry.

"No. No El you're not the monster. You saved me. Do you understand? You saved me..." He pulled her into a hug. And Dustin joined too. Mike helped Eleven to her feet, and she wrapped an arm around him. "Shit." He said "Our bikes."

"I'll go find them!" Dustin offered jogging away from his friends.

"Ok," Mike said, "thanks. And if you run into Troy in the woods just call for us." Mike hollered after him. They watched Dustin disappear into the forest in the direction he and Mike had come from. "Can you walk?" He asked El. She nodded slightly, tightening her grip on him. "What... What happened to you just now?"

"It happened before." She said, "In the bad place."

"Oh, you don't really talk about how it was in there much." He said interested but not wanting to push.

"They wanted me to hurt something."

"Oh." Mike said again, feeling a little sick. He had often fantasized about having the force like Yoda, but he couldn't imagine someone making him use his powers for evil.

"A cat. When I said no, they tried to lock me away..."

Mike was frightened now, he knew bad people were after Eleven, but he didn't know about any of the abuse she had undergone already. "I didn't let them... I hurt the men instead... That was the first time I got tired like this."

"El."

"Yes?"

"I'm... I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that. I know you were just trying to protect us, and protect me from Lucas..."

"I shouldn't have done that either." She said regret filling her face. "He already things I'm a weirdo, now he thinks I'm a traitor... I should ha-"

"You're not a weirdo El! And you're definitely not a traitor. It's like Dustin said earlier, we were all out of line. I'm sure Lucas will forgive you." She seemed put at ease by this.

By the time Dustin returned with the bikes, El could stand on her own. They walked back to Mike's house, the boys each pushed a bicycle which they laid in the grass before entering. None of them noticed the agent watching them from less than a block away. Mike often thought about how even though he hated arguing with Lucas that day, it was a good thing he had gone looking for the gate. Because without his warning, the bad men probably would have captured Eleven and taken her back to the lab, punishing her for running away by locking her back in a tiny room for who knows how long.

...

Mike's attention shifted back to the present, and the beautiful young lady sitting beside him. "Want to go swimming?" He suggested.

El looked as though she's liked the idea. She stood, removing the too-large shirt and her pants. Mike stripped to his underwear too and they waded into the shallow water. They splashed, swam, and laughed in the sun for a few hours. Eleven looked back at the shore, she heard something coming from the bike. Upon closer inspection, the sounds was coming from Mike's bag, more specifically the walkie inside.

"Come in Mike." Dustin's voice rang out from the speaker. "We stopped by your house but you weren't there. Obviously... Over."

Mike climbed out of the lake and unzipped the bag. He extended the antenna and held down the button on the side. "Hey guys. Eleven and I biked to the lake past the quarry. Were swimming. Over."

"Mind if we join you? Over." Lucas's voice this time.

Mike looked to Eleven. She couldn't read minds outright, but she knew what Mike was asking non-verbally. She nodded to him. "Come on down!" Mike yelled into the walkie. "Over."

"See you soon! Over and out!" Lucas said.

Mike and Eleven got back in the water and waited for the other boys to arrive.

They did so one at a time, first Will, followed by Lucas, and Dustin in the back. "Byers is victorious!" Will shouted as he leapt from his bike. "The crowd goes wild! Ahhhhh!"

"You cheated." Lucas protested. Dismounting his bike and leaning it in the leaves next to Mike's and Will's.

"What how?" Will asked laughing.

"Neither of you waited 'ti I said go!" Cried Dustin who, even though he was last to arrive, was the first to spot Mike and El. "Hey! Are you two naked out there?"

They all turned to see the young couple out in the lake. "No stupid!" Mike shouted back to them. Mike and El swam to shallower water and stood.

Lucas and Will covered their eyes. "Woah!" They exclaimed.

"That's pretty much naked!" Will yelled.

"I'm wearing a bra!" El shouted back.

"Yeah, you've seen her in a swim suit what's the difference?" Mike asked.

"It's different!" Lucas said.

"Meh." Dustin, already shirtless, walked into the water and when he got to Mike and El pushed them both over. Then he dove under wetting his curly hair.

Will and Lucas exchange a look, Lucas pushes him a little and rips off his shirt charging through the shallows. Will laughed and followed suit.

The friends spent the day swimming. With a little telekinetic help from El they tied an old rope they found around a branch and created a swing. They canon balled, flipped, and dove into the clear water.

...

When the sun started to set they climbed out of the lake.

"Did anyone bring towels?" Mike asked. Everyone shook their heads. They laughed and pulled their dry clothes over their wet bodies. They mounted their bikes and rode away from the lake.

"Bye Will!" They yelled to their friend as he turned toward his house and the rest of them kept riding.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Dustin said as he biked away from the group to his front door.

Mike and El exchanged goodbyes with Lucas as they split up at the end of their ride.

"I wasn't planning on swimming in a lake when we showered this morning." Mike said as he dropped his bike in the backyard.

"Maybe we should shower again." Eleven suggested with a smile.

"Maybe we should." Mike said returning it and opening the door for her. She kissed him on her way inside.


	5. Another Shower Scene

Eleven and Mike enter his house. There is a pleasant aroma coming from the dining room. Mike didn't realize how hungry he was, and as if on que the growl from Eleven's stomach told him she was in the same boat. Mike's mother asked them how their day was as they took seats at the table. His father lazily greeted them between bites of his potatoes. He told his mom and Nancy (who seemed more interested than his father did) about their day in the lake.

"Thanks for dinner mom." Mike said standing and carrying his dishes to the sink. "We're going to shower."

"Surely not together?" Karen asked.

"Uh no! No! We'll take turns." Mike said as convincingly as he could on his way up the stairs. El went downstairs to get a dryer, cleaner change of clothes. And soon she came back up the steps and followed Mike to the top floor.

Karen turned to her husband, "They've been spending an awful lot of time together... I know they've kissed but... You don't think they're... Doing anything else do you?"

Ted looked up from his plate, "What like sex? They're just kids honey, no way... If they were sleeping together under our roof I think we'd know about it."

Nancy held back laughter at her father's total obliviousness. She excused herself from the table, washing her own plate in the sink.

Upstairs Eleven entered the bathroom with a clean dress underwear and socks tucked under her arm. She dropped them next to Mike's clean clothes. He was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Do you think they'll come check on us?" He asked.

"Don't know." Her voice was calm though, she wasn't worried, which calmed Mike too. She reached into her large shirt and unhooked her wet bra. It dropped to the floor where she left her pants, and panties, also still wet. Mike swallowed as she removed her shirt last and entered the shower.

He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his pants and boxers off together. He'd become a little excited when he saw El getting underdressed. He looked up to find Eleven watching him from behind the curtain.

When he got under the warm water she asked him, "Has our break been a whole day yet?"

"Well the movie was at eight, so we've got another hour before it's been twenty four." He said laughing a little. "But I was thinking we should just wait until tomorrow... Is that alright?"

She nodded and turned around, pressing herself against his body, she grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms round her middle. She felt safe in his arms. Mike kissed her shoulder. "El..." She turned her head slightly, but did not turn all the way around. "Do you want to wait until tomorrow?" Now she did leave his embrace and she turned to face him. She shook her head slowly and their eyes met, they were intense.

"No." She said and she kissed his neck now. She placed her hands on his back and slid them down. She squeezed his backside and kissed his collar. Then she planted a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. On her knees, she grabbed hold of the base of his erection, she kissed it's tip and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape. Her tongue darted between her lips and flicked him gently. She saw Mike inhale and felt him grow a little more, he seemed ready now.

She licked along his length and when she returned her tongue to the tip she wrapped her lips around it sucking softly and stroking with her hand. She thought it tasted funny the first few times, but in the shower it didn't taste much like anything. Her tongue moved up and down, then in small circles, she started bobbing her head. With each time she went a little further, taking half of it in her mouth now.

"Fuck El..." Mike breathed. She sped up a little and looked back up to his face, now he was biting his lip, she thought that was cute. She felt him stiffen in her mouth as he clenched his groin, trying to hold it in. El knew she'd done well. She reached for his sack with one hand cupping it gently, and with her other hand she held him tight. She sucked one last time and Mike couldn't hold it in. He let out a short but audible moan, and filled her mouth. She removed him from her lips, and cleaned the last drop from his tip with her tongue. "Oh god." He said with her final lick.

El got off her knees and sat at the back of the tub. She spread her legs and reached down. Mike looked at her, touching herself and watching him. He knelt down and leaned over to kiss her, placing one hand on the edge of the bath and his other on her thigh. Mike slid his hand over hers. Their kissing became more passionate and El moved her hand out of the way so that Mike was the only one touching her now. Mike simultaneously split her lips with his tongue and spread her other lips with his fingers. She stopped kissing briefly in a gasp. Then she held his neck between her hands and kissed him back.

El loved kissing, the first time Mike used his tongue she was surprised by it. Later on she asked Nancy how to use her tongue when they kissed and she had laughed, but was happy to explain the intricacies of 'making out'. El's tongue swirled with Mike's. Even more than she liked kissing, she liked whatever Mike was doing with his fingers. She had tried touching herself, but Mike was better at it.

He was rubbing the sensitive spot, which Nancy had also taught her the real name for, the clitoris, or just clit. Mike pulled his lips from hers which she was now biting. He thought that was cute too. She gripped the tub with one hand and had the other on his shoulder. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, and the top of her chest. He kissed her nipple and flicked it with his tongue. She squealed quietly but put her hand that was on him onto her mouth to avoid his already suspicious parents from hearing her. Mike nibbled on her gently and then continued kissing down her body. When he got low enough he stopped rubbing her with his fingers and started kissing her there, his fingers instead found their way inside her. Fingering slowly and licking quickly, Mike enjoyed making El feel good. She felt very good...

Outside the shower, no one noticed the clothes leaving the floor, or the toothbrushes leaving the counter. They had found that with particularly intense orgasms, Eleven couldn't completely control her powers. The clothes and rug floated higher, and the shower curtain began trembling. Mike pulled his fingers out to lick the length of her pussy and and she bit down on her finger trying to keep quiet. Instead Mike returned to her mouth and stifled her moans with more kissing. He liked licking her more than fingering, but he knew he was better with his fingers. He pushed two of them in deep and curled his finger tips toward him, he bent and unbent his fingers as quickly as he could. She squeezed the fingers in response and she began shaking. She held onto the tub and onto Mike.

Downstairs, the kitchen light flickered for a moment. Karen, who was still trying to get Holly to finish her dinner, didn't notice. Ted, who didn't notice much of anything, had moved to the living room and was beginning to doze off in his la-z-boy.

They heard the sound of plastic hitting ceramic as their toothbrushes landed in the sink, but the rug and their clothes dropped silently back to the floor. Nancy's razor dropped from the little shower shelf, and a shampoo bottle landed on Mike's head. They laughed while standing and picking up the fallen items. Mike opened the bottle and poured some into his palm, then he squeezed some onto El's head. They laughed more.

As they rubbed the soap into their heads El watched Mike. His eyes were clamped tightly to avoid getting anything in his eyes. Eleven giggled to herself. "What?" Mike asked, without opening his eyes.

"You're cute." She said, kissing him.

"I'm cute?" Mike said, "Have you looked on a mirror lately?" They kissed again, and rinsed the shampoo from their hair. "Love you." Mike said when he opened his eyes.

"I love you too." She said leaning her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him. The water quickly shifted from the warm temperature they were used to.

"Ahhhhh!" Mike said twisting the knob to shut of the freezing assualt. They laughed again.

They exited the shower, dried off, and got dressed. Mike straightened the rug while Eleven squeezed toothpaste onto her green brush and began scrubbing her teeth. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she studied his freckles in the mirror. She smiled and spit into the sink, turning the tap on. She turned around and planted a minty kiss on Mike's lips. Then she left the bathroom. Mike considered his luck and brushed his own teeth.

When he opened the door Nancy was standing outside. "Oh sorry." Mike said. "I didn't know you were waiting."

"It's fine." She said. "You should really be more careful though... Mom is definitely going to find out soon." She pushed past him.

Before the door closed Mike said, "We used all the hot water. Sorry."

She shot him a look, "Really? You little douche." She teased.

Mike opened the door to his room and found El browsing the science-fair trophies, and the photo of her friends before she had met them. It was the picture she had pointed to when Will was missing. She met his gazed and she pushed him to the bed. She climbed into it with him and they curled up together. She picked up a book from his bedside table. It was a Stephen King collection called 'Different Seasons'. "Will you read to me?" She asked him. Mike obliged. He read his favorite story from the collection, a novella titled 'The Body' which reminded him of his friends, although they didn't smoke cigarettes, and Mike's friends were smarter than Vern or Teddy.

Before the end of the story, Eleven had fallen asleep. He put the book down, and held her tightly. Soon he was sleeping too.


	6. I Came Back

Eleven stood in utter blackness. She was back in the bath. She had to be. She was kidnapped in her sleep by the bad men, it was the only explanation.

She started walking, her echoing wet footsteps were the only sound to keep her company. She called out for Mike. No response. An overwhelming fear washed over her. Now she was running. From behind her came a sound. Unmistakable. The gutteral noise, shifting up and down in pitch. Unnerving would be an understatement, it was grotesque. She looked over her shoulder to see it barreling toward her, the Demogorgon...

She stopped and faced it. "I'm not afraid of you." She lowered her head and her brow furrowed in concentration. No powers came to her aid. She lifted a hand, fingers outstretched. Still no force came from within her.

The monster let out another cry, its multiple jaws unfurled and shook with its roar.

"I said I'm not..." She trailed off, not believing herself. She tried to turn and run but tripped, falling impossibly hard onto nothingness. The monster skidded to a halt and hovered over her, it's drool falling on her chest. It reeled back as if it was going for the kill.

Instead it spoke. "El!" She tried to make sense of it, fear still pumping through her veins. "Eleven!" The monster said clearly in a voice that was not it's own, it's bizarre mouth looked even stranger when forming words. "El, wake up it's ok."

It was Mike. Her breathing was heavy, her back drenched with sweat. She swallowed and allowed herself a few deep breaths. She was no longer surrounded by black, but instead by Mike's bedroom.

She's wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry. Are you ok?"

"Fine." She said wide-eyed and smiling weakly. She watched the book over Mike's shoulder and double-checked her powers by lifting it from the nightstand. It was indeed all a dream.

"What happened?" Mike asked, pulling slightly out of their embrace to look at her face.

"I was upsidedown. But not really there, just in the bath... And it was there. The Demogorgon. I tried to stop it but my powers were gone." She met his gaze, still frightened.

"It's gone..." Mike said. "You killed it, and it's never coming back."

"I came back..." She said, tears building behind her large brown eyes. Mike pulled her back into a tight squeeze. He was good at comforting, suddenly Eleven had the thought that he would make an excellent father someday.

"It was just a dream, nothing more." He whispered into her shoulder. She of course knew this, but for some reason hearing it out loud calmed her a bit. "I love you." He whispered again.

"Love you too." She said, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Mike glanced at his watch. It was still early. "Want breakfast?" He asked. She nodded, giving a more convincing smile.

...

Downstairs Mike pulled a box of Eggos from a stack of ten identical boxes in his freezer. He routinely pulled four of them from inside the frozen cardboard and plopped them into the toaster two at a time.

Eleven hoisted herself onto the counter next to the toaster, her legs dangling infront of the cabinets. Mike moved in-between her swinging feet and slid her to the edge of the counter so their bodies pressed together. They smiled at one another and kissed once before his mother entered the kitchen.

Abruptly, Mike pulled away from her. He scratched the back of his head inconspicuously.

"Good morning. How did you two sleep?" Karen asked, studying them closely while she pulled a coffee filter from the stack and placed it in the top compartment of her Mr Coffee Automatic.

"Fine" They said in unison.

"I thought I heard some yelling just a little while ago." His mother said. She took her gaze off of them and poured coffee grounds into the filter.

"Eleven had a nightmare." Mike said.

"I thought it came from your room." She said suspiciously.

"Yeah well, El slept in the top bunk."

"I don't know how I feel about you two sleeping in the same room..." His mother stopped what she was doing. "And on a school night... How long has this been going on?"

"Just last night. She had a bad dream..." Mike said. "She came upstairs and I said she could sleep in my room. The basement can be scary alone at night." Eleven remained silent, shifting her gaze back and forth between them.

"So did you have a nightmare last night? Or this morning?" Karen asked, turning toward Eleven. Mike replied for her, "Both."

The toaster popped and Mike jumped. He gathered the warm flaky discs and left the kitchen. El scooted off the counter and followed him closely. Karen watched them leave, unsure whether to believe her son or not. She finished brewing her coffee, deciding it was just too early and she was being paranoid.

...

They split up, Mike headed to his room and El to the basement. They ate their Eggos dry (the way El preferred them) while they got ready for school. They met back on the middle floor with backpacks and full stomachs. Mike shouted goodbye to his parents. His mom said something about his dad working late. He and El left the house and rode his bike toward school, as usual. They met up with the boys, as usual.

They arrived at Hawkins Middle and left their bikes in the rack, as usual...

"See you at lunch." Mike said to all his friends, but to Eleven in particular.

They waved a temporary goodbye and walked to their seperate classes, except Lucas and Will who had first period together.

"Bye Mike." El said as she pecked him on the cheek and let go of his hand.

Mike sat through four boring classes thinking about El the whole time, as usual... She had been genuinely scared this morning. And something she said scared him a little too. He played the bit of conversation over in his head.

It's gone... You killed it, and it's never coming back.

I came back...

...

*BRRIIIING*

The students stood and filed through the classroom door hurriedly to lunch. Mike followed the crowd without paying much attention.

"Boo!" Dustin said grabbing his shoulders suddenly. Mike, deep in thought, jumped for the second time this morning. He smiled and shoved his friend lightly. "Whatcha thinkin' about Wheeler?"

"Nothing."

"Well don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." Dustin jested, poking Mike in the ribs.

Just then Will appeared through the sea of middle schoolers and walked next to them. "What's your intelligence score again Dustin?" He asked.

"Shut up." Dustin retorted.

The three boys entered the cafeteria and spotted Lucas and Eleven sitting at their usual table. Lucas was explaining the difference between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Eleven was trying to act interested, but her face lit up when she saw Mike coming. She patted the bench next to her and Mike stepped over it taking a seat beside her. They held hands under the table.

"Anyway." Lucas said. "Like I said, The Hobbit takes place before, and it's about Bilbo Bagans, not Frodo."

"Uuuugh, this again?" Dustin said also taking a seat, followed by Will. The boys opened their paper lunch bags. Mike pulled the bag he and Eleven shared out of his backpack. Dustin had two bologna sandwiches, one of which he traded for half of Will's turkey sandwich. Lucas ate a BP&J. Mike brought leftovers from last night's dinner for him and El. The table fell quiet as they stuffed their faces. When they finished they joined in conversation about D&D, Starwars, and Ghostbusters which they had all gone to see over the weekend. It was a good lunch.

They left the cafeteria early and walked together happily, after lunch was the only period that all five of them had together. It was their favorite by a wide margin, and not just because they were together, it also had their favorite teacher. Last year the boys had Mr. Clarke for earth science, and they had grown close to him because he also ran the AV club after school. This year they had him for biology, an arguably more interesting subject, but the boys didn't necessarily see it that way because of the sex ed unit, which had started last week.

Lucas, Will, and Dustin found the topic 'gnarly' but El thought it was fascinating. And Mike was more than glad he wouldn't be her only source of knowledge on the subject anymore. El now understood completely the importance of practicing safe sex, and how babies were made. As well as STDs, masturbation, periods, wet dreams, the actual birthing process, nursing and childcare, the fact that all animals have sex to procreate, and perhaps most importantly that sex was to be done between people who loved each other, and depending on your religion, not until you were married.

When this topic was covered a student who sat in the back said that her mom had told her people who sodomize outside of wedlock go to Hell. Eleven did not know what Hell was, but it couldn't possibly be worse than the upside down.

They sat in the front row of Mr. Clarke's room, ready to learn and open curiosity doors. Dustin started to ask Mr. Clarke about today's lesson and just then Eleven heard something... The same noise, deep gutteral screeching... No one else seemed to notice, but it was clear to her, distant maybe, but definitely there. She shook Mike's arm. "Did you hear that?" She said, a panicked look on her face.

Mike looked puzzled, and a little worried. "No... Hear what?"

Will looked at Eleven. "I heard it." He said. "It's the Demogorgon... It's back..."


	7. Splitting the Heads

"It's back." Will repeated.

"Like here?" Lucas asked looking around the classroom."'Cause I don't see it."

"No." Eleven said. "Upsidedown..."

"But it can come here now?" Dustin asked. "How do you know?"

"Just do." Eleven replied.

"But you killed it..." Mike said, but deep down he knew that wasn't true.

"How do you even know it's back? No one has been taken in months..." Lucas said, not convinced.

"I heard it!" Will said a little too loud.

"I didn't hear anything." Lucas argued.

"But El heard it too." Said Will.

Dustin shook his head. "Oh man... This is bad..."

"Shut up." Lucas said. "Will, what exactly did you hear?"

"It," Will said, "and I saw... Flickers."

"Flickers?" Dustin and Lucas both said.

"Yeah... Look, since I came back from the upsidedown... I've been seeing these things..."

"What the hell are you talking about Byers?" Lucas asked.

"Like... I see parts of the upsidedown but I'm still here. And it doesn't last long, only a few seconds..." Will choose to omit the part about actually vomiting up a living slug from the upsidedown. He suspected something was growing inside him, something bad...

"Why haven't you told us about this?" Mike asked.

"I..." Will started. "I didn't know if you'd believe me, or think I was still sick or something."

"Will," Eleven said looking at him quizzically, "did anything else happen?"

He shook his head.

"Look, even if it was back in the upsidedown, what would we do about it?" Lucas asked.

"Kill it." Eleven answered. "Again."

"Do you have a plan?" Mike asked. She shook her head.

The rest of the class entered the room over the next few minutes, when everyone had taken a seat Mr. Clarke began the lesson. None of them raised their hands once. Mr. Clarke became worried that his best students were distracted through his class which they usually paid close attention to, and participated in. He called on Mike even though the girl in the back had her hand raised.

"Huh?" Mike said and a few of his peers chuckled quietly.

Mr. Clarke repeated the question.

"Um... I don't know." Mike said, he still wasn't listening.

Their teacher assumed they would stay after class as they usually did but when the bell rang the front row was the first to leave...

They walked down the hall in a line perpendicular to the walls. "We can't just stay here, we should go deal with it... Now." Mike said.

"Now?" Lucas asked. "We have two more periods today..."

"I know, but we need to kill it... For good this time..."

With much deliberation, the five kids decided to leave school early, and meet back at Mike's house.

...

Will was the last to enter the Wheeler's basement. "Good you're here." Dustin said. "Listen to this." He read aloud from the Monster Manual; "Two mandrill heads sprout from his twin snake-like necks, and his arms end in long tentacles. His two heads have individual minds, called Aameul (the left head) and Hethradiah (the right head). One of Demogorgon's best-kept secrets, even from his cultists and minions, is that his two personas strive to dominate (and even kill) each other, but are unable to because they are aspects of one another. Despite this duality, many of Demogorgon's plots revolve around either permanently separating or uniting these two personas."

"Ok... So what?" Will asked.

"That's what I said." Lucas added.

"Don't you get it?" Dustin asked. "When Eleven saved Mike from jumping to his death, she said I'm the monster..."

He looked around at his friends who all looked confused except El.

"Alright... So all I'm suggesting is that maybe... Eleven created the monster when she opened the gate... Maybe the monster and Eleven are the two heads of the Demogorgon... The two personas that strive to kill each other but can't because they're 'aspects of one another'"

They all looked at one another. "I think it makes sense." Eleven said breaking the silence.

"Ok..." Will said. "So how do we go about separating them?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say." Dustin said checking the previous page and the next one.

"I have an idea." Eleven said.

"What is it?"

"What?!"

"Tell us..."

"I opened the gate... Maybe I can close it, for good..." She said looking at each of their expresions.

"How would you do that?" Mike asked.

"Don't know..." She admitted. "I was terrified when I first opened it. Maybe I need to be really angry, or sad... Or happy."

"This is crazy." Lucas said.

"I have to try." Said Eleven.

...

The boys and El met up again after short trips home. Each with a bag of supplies, Lucas in his camo bandana. They bike to the fence surrounding the Hawkins National Lab. Leaving their bikes leaned up against it, they begin to climb.

"It looks abandoned." Mike said as they near the entrance.

"Yeah." Lucas said. "All the vans and military trucks are gone." He said pointing to an empty stretch of paved road.

Eleven disabled the security camera pointed towards them just in case. The door was locked, but you don't need a key if you have superpowers.

*BOOM*

The large steel door was knocked off its hinges, sliding 10 feet on the floor of the lab hall. A drop of blood ran down Eleven's upper lip. The kids walked over the bent steel carefully. They came to an elevator, and a larger steel door. Less destructively Eleven pulled the three parts of the massive metal contraption open.

"Woah..." Said Lucas. The door was straight out of a sci fi movie.

Blood from her ears dripped down her cheeks, joining the drop from her nostril. "Oh shit." Mike said, pulling a handkerchief from his bag. "Here." He said wiping the blood from her face. "Feel ok?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She said with a weak nod.

They entered the elevator and Eleven lowered it slowly. At the bottom she opened the door just like the one at the top. More blood poured from her face. She slipped and Mike catches herped

"El!" He cries. "Are you ok?"

"I'm... Fine..." She said getting her feet back underneath her.

"No you're not..." He said wiping away more blood.

The nearer they drew to the gate the stronger Will's visions became. But he stayed quiet, not wanting to alarm the others further.

With her arm around Mike's shoulder Eleven kept walking, and they all went down the dark hallway. Dustin pulled a flashlight from his bag.

"Which room is it?" Lucas asked.

"That one." She pointed to a door on the left near the end of the hallway. It's a thick steel door, like one you might see on a submarine. But this one, thankfully, has been left open. They walked through it and stood before the sprawling mass on the wall opposite them...

It looked alive, it was almost breathing. "Is that...?" Dustin began to ask.

"The gate." Will said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"There!" Eleven said pointing to the sensory depravation tank. Mike helped her up the stairs. From a locker marked '11', Eleven removed the helmet she would wear when she entered the bath before. "Someone has to shut the hatch on top, and then that big sliding door so it's dark inside."

"Are you sure you want to do this..." Mike said growing more and more concerned. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do Mike..." She said fighting back tears.

"Alright." He said, but he had a bad feeling.

"Everything is going to be fine." She said. "I promise... I love you." It was the first time either one of them had said that infront of their friends.

Mike didn't care, they already knew it. "I love you too." He said kissing her. She placed the helmet over her shoulders and stepped onto the platform which lowered her into the tank in the past. But without electeicity she would have to power it herself. As Eleven lowered herself into the tank more blood dripped from her nose again under the helmet. The water was familiar, but in a bad way, like an unpleasant smell.

"We're right here!" Mike said before she went under. "I'm here..." He said more quietly.

She looked up at him when she was under and her lips moved without making a sound.

'Ready'

Mike closed the hatch with a lump in his throat. Lucas pulled the sliding door shut and El was alone in the blackness again. This was no dream.

She looked around and saw nothing. Nothing as far as the eye could see. She looked down at her hands, turning them over, her skin looked bright against the dark empty background. The sound came through the darkness, gut wrenching, ear splitting. She looked around frantically but saw nothing.

As she turned around the third or fourth time (it was impossible to tell direction) she saw the gate in the distance. But it was different. She was on the other side of it. It was different but she knew where she was. A point of reference in a sea of nothing.

She stepped toward it but as soon as she moved she heard it again.

The sound was clicks and cries mashed together in the most unsettling gutteral utterance imaginable. She saw it, but it did not see her. It was making its way toward the gate.

Back in the lab Lucas said. "This is ridiculous, how is she going to close it?" Dustin's flashlight flickered once, then twice then uncontrollably.

"The monster..." Will said. "It's getting clo-"

He was cut off by the Demogorgon's deep pitch-shifting growl. It came from the wall. This time they all heard it.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh-" Dustin said

"Shut up!" Snapped Lucas.

"No!" Eleven shouted as the beast drew near the gate. It turned toward her and flapped it's jaws in a mighty roar. It started running. "I'm not afraid of you." She said. "And you're not going to hurt anyone else." She lifted her hand and lowered her head, she concentrated and the monster rose into the air flailing uncomfortably. She held it in place, it continued screaming. She walked to the gate her nose becoming a stream of blood. She could taste it. She concentrated on the gate. She tried compressing and pulling it with her powers. Nothing happened.

"I hate you!" She yelled out to the beast, or the gate, or maybe just the darkness. She tried to shrink the gate down with everything she had. Nothing.

She closed her eyes. And without trying to she pictured Mike. There was a point in time that whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was that monster... She was terrified of it. She didn't sleep for days. But now when she closed them she saw a boy... A boy she loved who gave her strength. She saw Dustin and Lucas and Will behind him. Her friends, who she loved. And they gave her strength too. Her eyes opened, a fury burning within them, but behind the rage was passion, and love... She dropped the monster to the ground. She focussed entirely on the gate. She compressed it, like she squeezed that Coke can, and Connie Fraizer's brain. It began to shrink.

In the lab a dark tendril which had extended from within the gate fell to the ground. "She's doing it..." Mike said.

Eleven pushed it down, it was fighting back but she was stronger... Much stronger. "I opened this by mistake... I made you." The monster had gotten up and was charging for the gate which shrunk and shriveled. "No more..." Eleven said. And just before the Demogorgon reached it, it sealed shut.

The boys stared at the wall in awe. The breathing mass on its surface was still. Most of the growths on the walls surrounding it had shriveled and fallen to the ground.

"Did she do it?" Asked Lucas.

"I think she did..." Will said.

"Help me!" Mike tried to lift the hatch on the tank but it was heavy.

Dustin climbed the stairs to his friend's aid and together they heaved it open.

Lucas pulled the sliding door back open as well.

El was unconscious. Mike called her name. There was no response. He jumped into the tank.

"Mike!" Dustin called out to him.

Mike wrapped an arm around Eleven and swam to the surface of the thick salt water. Dustin reached his arm in and helped Mike climb out with El. Mike ripped the helmet off her head.

"You're ok.. you're ok..." He said stroking her short hair. Blood had poured from from her nose and ears and stained her face a deep shade of red. Lucas and Will joined them at the top of the stairs. Mike didn't notice, he was holding Eleven's head in his hands. "She has to wake up... She has to..." He pressed his ear to her chest. Silence.

The boys just stared in shock.

"She promised... She..." Mike stared at the lifeless body infront of him. "You have to be ok... El? Eleven...?" He kissed her forehead. "Please..." He held her hand and put his head back down on her chest, sobbing silently. Then he heared an ever so faint sound.

*bum-bum*


	8. The Snow Ball

It took half an hour after Mike heard her initial heart beat for Eleven to regain consciousness. It was another fifteen minutes before she was on her feet. And nearly another hour after that before she had the strength to operate the elevator and free her friends from the dank, dark depths of Hawkins lab. The gate was sealed, the monster was gone.

...

A week after the excitement at the lab, Mike and Eleven were caught by his mother sleeping in the same bed. There was a heated argument that ended with Karen deciding that El could not live with the Wheelers anymore.

Eleven moved in with the Byers. Joyce was more than happy to take care of the girl who helped her find her son. Despite being more than willing to support El emotionally, financially, she could not. Hopper brought dinner five nights a week, and came by in the mornings to help get El and Will get ready for school. After a few months of leaving after dinner and coming back at 7:00 am each morning, he started staying the night. He slept on the couch at first, but it wasn't long before Joyce invited him to spend the nights in her bed. Eleven loved the Wheelers, but for the first time ever... She had real parents. Not to mention two new brothers.

Every day she saw Mike at school, and every weekend they took turns sneaking out and biking to eachother's house. One November night, in Eleven's bedroom, which used to be Will's, Mike and El were lying in her bed.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"A year ago today, I kissed you the first time." Mike said looking into her deep brown eyes, and tucking her hair, which was barely long enough, behind her ear. A smile flashed on her face. "I also sort of asked you to go to the Snow Ball with me... Do you remember?"

"Yes." She said snuggling up closer to him.

"Well it's next week." He said. "And I was wondering if..."

"Mike." She said. "I understand."

He smiled back at her and rolled her over in bed, making her giggle.

...

A week later, the night before the dance, Nancy took Eleven dress shopping. She picked out a pink one, it reminded her of the dress she borrowed from Nancy a year ago. But this dress had thin straps, and it was a smoother, more silky material.

"Do you think Mike will like it?" She asked Nancy while studying her reflection in the changing stall.

"Of course El! You're so pretty!" Nancy said hugging the younger girl.

Eleven smiled. "Pretty." She felt pretty, and for the first time in a while, she felt normal. No longer a weirdo. No longer a monster.

...

The next day, Jonathan and Eleven arrived at the Wheeler's in his Ford LTD. Mike and Nancy walked outside to meet them. The boys looked sharp, they both cleaned up well, but not nearly as well as the ladies. Eleven could not believe how beautiful Nancy looked, her dress was a dark purple which matched her subtle makeup. She felt outshined for a moment, but Mike only had eyes for her.

"Oh my god..." He said actually dropping his jaw a little. He gulped. "You look... Amazing... You're-" he was interrupted by a long kiss. He wished it had been longer.

Jonathan and Nancy giggled to themselves. "Alright." Jonathan said interrupting. "We don't want to be late." This was Jonathan's first dance too, last year Nancy had gone with Steve.

They arrived at Hawkins Middle and let the younger couple out. "We'll be back at 10:00!"

Nancy yelled from the front seat as Mike and El ran up the school steps holding hands. They sped off towards the highschool.

Mike and Eleven entered the gym which had been transformed for the event. Eleven couldn't help remembering the time she had made a boy pee himself here. Or the time they snuck in and created a makeshift sensory deprivation tank in the center of the basketball court which now had sixty or so dancing students on it. She felt nervous looking around at them all. There were many pretty girls, and many pretty dresses. She spun around slowly, taking in the lights and music, the swaying couples.

She met Mike's gaze, he didn't seem nervous at all, he was smiling and never took his eyes off of hers. He placed his hands on her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, instantly filled with comfort.

"You're the prettiest girl here." Mike whispered into her ear, apparently reading her thoughts.

Eleven blushed and smiled at him.

She kissed him and whispered back. "Promise?"

His grin grew wider. "I promise."

They stepped and swayed to the slow groove. Mike took Eleven's hand from around him and twirled her in a circle. Eleven's dress fluttered around her. They drew attention from the other students, but they didn't notice. The song changed to something faster, and their dancing matched the tempo. More kids entered the gym and it became a sea of bodies, bordering on a mosh pit.

Mike and El decided to leave the crowd and take a break from dancing. They sat on the same bleachers where they attended Will's assembly, and where they had sat and waited for El to recharge after she used the bath.

"Thirsty?" Mike asked. She nodded. "Be right back." He said getting up and going to a table on the edge of the room.

He came back with paper cups full of punch. They sat and sipped, watching the others dance. "I'm not sure what I was expecting." Mike said. "But I'd sort of rather have some privacy."

Eleven agreed. "I love dancing with you. But I know what you mean."

"Come on." Mike took her hand and led her out of the gym. In the hallway they could still hear the music, but there was no one else around. With practically magic timing, the song switched again, and back to a slower tune. Mike's hands found her hips again, hers found his shoulders. This time Mike held her much closer, pressing their bodies together. El thought she liked dancing a moment ago, but now she understood what the fuss was about. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too..." He replied. "More than anything."

They gently rocked together in private, spinning slowly. Three more songs began and ended. Occasionally someone would leave the gym for the bathroom and walk past them. One couple even passed by giggling and kissing their way to the bathroom.

"Wonder what their doing in there..." Eleven said smiling at Mike.

"Who cares..." He said, giving her a soft and lengthy kiss.

Another student walked by and they stopped kissing. He entered the bathroom the couple just had, and he exited quickly, a disgusted look on his face. The boy and girl left the restroom a moment later looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Your fly is down." Mike said before they re-entered the gym.

Mike and Eleven giggled to eachother. "I'm so glad no one walked in on us that night in the theater bathroom." He said.

"Someone tried..." El admitted. "But I held the door shut."

"Really?" Mike said laughing. "Not my brightest moment..."

"Maybe not." El said. "But it was a lot of fun."

"It was." Mike agreed.

"Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it again." She said, something changing in her eyes. It excited him a little.

Mike smiled. "Those two just got caught..."

"We won't." She said. This excited him more, the flow of blood starting to leave his head.

"That bathroom is disgusting..." Mike said.

"Then we won't use the bathroom." Eleven said, pulling their bodies even tighter together.

"Where... Did you have in mind?" Mike asked.

"The AV club room." She said, planting a kiss on his neck. She felt Mike stiffen further under his pants.

Another girl left the gym and walked down the hall to the restroom.

"I guess we-" Mike stopped when he felt El's hand on his crotch. She rubbed him through his pants as the bathroom door thudded shut behind the girl.

"Where's your key?" Eleven asked in a whisper.

"My locker." Mike answered giving in.

They walked through the halls with Mike close behind her to hide his tented pants from any other hall wanderers, there weren't any. Mike entered his combination and took the key to the AV club room off of a hook on the inside of his locker door.

...

*Click*

The door unlocked.

*Whoosh*

It swung open.

Mike and El didn't stop kissing when he kicked the door closed behind them, or as he unbuttoned and removed his coat and shirt. They did stop briefly when Eleven pulled her dress up and slid her thumbs into the waist of her panties. She slid them down her legs and returned her lips to Mike's. He lifted her and set her down on the table shoving the recently replaced ham radio out of the way. El ran her hands over his chest, shoulders, sides, and back, exploring him before she undid his belt buckle swiftly and unbuttoned his pants too. Mike's hands caressed her legs which were spread around him in anticipation. He felt her thighs and butt.

She yanked his pants down a little ways, and he sprung free of his underwear. She pulled him toward her and pulled herself to the very edge of the table. Their pelvises touched and Mike felt how wet she was. He was very hard and pressed against her inner thigh. She shifted her hips and he nearly slipped in accidentally.

"Woah." He said pulling away from their kissing. "We need one of these." He said removing a square package from his wallet and tearing it open.

Eleven watched him take the rubber ring out of the package and she took it from him. She placed it on his tip and rolled it down his shaft, grabbing hold while she did. Eleven held him tight, feeling the pulse in his cock.

She pulled him into a kiss and felt it on her again. Eleven was drenched, and sliding into her was effortless. She threw her head back with closed eyes and moaned.

Mike was ten seconds in and finding it difficult not to finish right then. He closed his eyes too, picturing hideous troglodytes and goblins. Anything to take his mind off of the fact he was pounding El's pussy. She flexed, squeezing his dick tighter. Mike grunted audibly. He was burning inside and wanted desperately to release. He slowed down. And thought of more monsters, he thought about rolling dice, and about last weekend's campaign.

The urge to cum passed slowly. And Mike began pounding her hard again. El squealed a little and held onto his back tightly. Mike kissed her neck and thrusted his hips against her.

* Thud Thud Thud*

His thighs slammed the table repeatedly. Eleven let go of Mike and laid flat on her back, reaching one arm over her head and holding the far edge of tabletop. Her other hand rubbed her clit rapidly while Mike entered and pulled out of her. The strap of her dress had fallen down her shoulder exposing one of her breasts. Mike held onto her hips as he continued slamming himself into her. She squeezed him again in repetition due to her orgasm. She clenched and unclenched uncontrollably as she shuddered for thirty seconds. She moaned quietly as Mike continued, the urge stronger than ever. But he didn't want to be finished...

Mike closed his eyes again, averting them from her bare chest and her heaving body. He continued picturing dice rolls and new dungeon layouts. It wasn't working as well this time.

Fuck it.

He opened his eyes and met Eleven's gaze she was starting to orgasm again. Mike sped up, thrusting harder. His thighs and her ass started to turn red from the pounding. Her contracting drew the cum out of him like a tube of toothpaste. He shuddered but finished strong with four or five more solid thrusts.

Their breath was heavy. Eleven pulled the dress strap back over her shoulder and slid off the table. She watched Mike pull his pants back up and fasten his belt. He rebuttoned his shirt and threw his coat over his shoulder. Eleven put her underwear back on and straightened the bottoms of her dress. They took deep breaths before opening the door and checking to see that the hall was still empty. Mike stuffed the condom into a bin in the hall, making sure it wasn't visible. They headed back to Mike's locker, where he hung the key back on its hook.

When they re-entered the gymnasium they received a few stares. And when they were approached by a chaperone they simply told him they were dancing in the hall where it was less crowded, which was the truth. He gave a disapproving look and told them to stay in the gym for the rest of the dance.

There were only five more songs, Mike and El danced the whole time. Mike spent the whole last five minutes checking the clock, not wanting the night to end. When the hands reached 10:00 the music was turned off and the principal thanked all the students and chaperones for coming. The students filed out of the gym.

...

Nancy and Jonathan were at the front of line of parents there to pick up their children. "Have fun?" Nancy asked.

"Yes!" Ell said.

"Yeah, when did you get here?" Mike asked.

"A few minutes ago..." Jonathan said. "We left our dance early." Nancy shot him a look. "What?"

"Why?" Mike asked as he and El climbed into the back seat.

"We left to... Get some air, and look at the stars." Nancy said.

"Uh-huh." Mike said. "As long as you weren't 'stargazing' in the back seat."

Jonathan laughed, but Nancy didn't seem to find it funny. On the way home Jonathan played a new mixtape he made for Nancy.

When they pulled up to the Wheeler house all four of them got our of the car.

"I had a really good time." Said Jonathan.

"Me too." Nancy replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She started walking to the door.

Mike and El kissed.

"I love you." Eleven said hugging Mike tightly.

"I love you too." He replied.

"We've gotta get home El." Jonathan said opening his car door.

"Alright." She said

"Night El."

"Night Mike."

"Goodnight Nancy!" Jonathan called from his car. Nancy turned and ran back to him, she gave him a real kiss.

"Goodnight Jonathan Byers." She said.

"Oh! Almost forgot." He said leaning into his car and ejecting the mixtape. He handed to Nancy who kissed him again.

With smiles on their faces Jonathan and Eleven got into his car and drove home. El leaned out the window and waved until they were around the corner.

"Goodnight Jonathan Byers!" Mike mocked his sister.

She gave him an amused look. "Oh I love you too Eleven!" She teased back.

The Wheelers walked back to their front door laughing and feeling good about their night out. They felt good about life in general.


End file.
